Souvenirs des sables
by Melian24
Summary: L'amour et les secrets font rarement bon ménage, surtout lorsqu'on est un ninja. Iruka le sait mais pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêché de succomber.


Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T

Dernières notes :

Ce one-shot résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

Le but du défi était d'écrire un texte comprenant les mots suivants : **Loquace** , **Verdict** , **Lagon** , **Arrière** , **Caravane** , **Lucarne** , **Chaleur** , **Protéine**.

C'est la première fois que je réalise ce genre d'exercice. En espérant que ce one-shot soit réussi et que, par la même occasion, il vous plaise.

Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mayura-8.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

SOUVENIRS DES SABLES

La journée avait été longue et particulièrement étouffante à cause de la **chaleur**. Le soleil d'été avait rendu les enfants apathiques durant la majeure partie de l'après-midi mais insupportables à l'approche de la fin des cours théoriques. On aurait dit que les élèves cherchaient à brûler toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient emmagasinés, dans le seul but de rendre fou leur instructeur. Peut-être avaient-ils espérés que celui-ci les libère plus tôt que prévu.

Il n'en fut rien car Umino Iruka n'était pas connu pour transiger facilement.

Le sensei eut le dernier mot et la paix, jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, en leur donnant une dissertation à rédiger. Les enfants s'y conformèrent malgré leur manque de volonté mais ils craignaient d'avantage les représailles de leur instructeur. La dissertation était un moindre mal comparé à ce qu'il était réellement capable de leur faire subir. Le chûnin n'eut alors qu'à attendre patiemment qu'ils terminent leur devoir et que le dernier de ses élèves ait déserté sa salle de cours, pour pouvoir pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

Et dire que la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

En effet, Iruka s'était porté volontaire pour effectuer un remplacement de dernière minute, au bureau des missions. Izumo et Kotetsu l'avaient traité d'accro au travail pour avoir accepté cette tâche supplémentaire, alors qu'il était sensé être de repos. Iruka avait balayé leurs arguments du revers de la main en disant qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune addiction mais qu'il avait simplement besoin de s'occuper.

Ses deux amis d'enfance l'avaient regardé avec compassion en lui assurant que se noyer dans le travail ne ferait pas revenir Naruto plus vite. Le chûnin leur avait simplement sourit en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne pouvait nier que le petit blond lui manquait, depuis son départ avec le Sannin Jiraya, néanmoins, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il s'investissait autant dans son travail.

Si seulement ses deux amis savaient pourquoi, si seulement Iruka pouvait leur en parler ; cependant, le chûnin avait fait une promesse qu'il s'était juré de tenir.

Après avoir quitté l'académie, l'instructeur se rendit à la Tour, prêt à passer les quatre prochaines heures à collecter et classer les rapports remis par les jônins rentrés de mission. Durant ce laps de temps, il eut tout le loisir de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas seulement les petits aspirants ninjas qui souffraient des effets de la température estivale élevée. De même, les jônins qui défilèrent devant son bureau pour remettre leurs rapports, étaient tout aussi irritables que leurs homologues de moins de dix ans.

La climatisation en panne, dans les principaux bâtiments administratifs de Konoha, n'était pas étranger à cette exacerbation des tensions.

Le chûnin soupira une nouvelle fois de soulagement lorsqu'il quitta enfin la Tour, car entendre Tsunade menacer les techniciens d'atteintes à leur intégrité physique, s'ils ne réparaient pas la climatisation au plus tôt, n'était pas la meilleure ambiance de travail qu'il ait connu dans sa carrière.

Il profita de la fraîcheur revenue avec le soir pour décompresser dans une petite marche à travers le parc de Konoha. Il faisait encore trop chaud pour une session d'entraînement au dojo de l'académie. Un autre soir peut-être, quand la température ambiante serait revenue à un niveau plus supportable.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, qu'Iruka découvrit, posé au milieu de la table basse de son salon, un objet insolite mais qui lui était pourtant familier : un fragment d'aigue-marine.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta étourdit par la signification de la pierre. Cela faisait des semaines, qu'il n'en avait pas vu, depuis son retour du Pays du Vent. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déposé là sciemment, bien en évidence, pour lui faire passer un message. Iruka savait parfaitement qui en était l'auteur, seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant, après des semaines et des semaines de silence.

Avec une certaine appréhension mais surtout avec beaucoup de curiosité, il s'empara de la pierre et l'étudia dans le soleil couchant, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière les arbres. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de la même pierre trouvée dans le désert de Suna et tandis qu'il la faisait rouler entre ses doigts, les souvenirs d'une tempête de sable resurgirent dans son esprit.

 _Le vent s'était subitement levé alors que rien ne laissait présager une soudaine violence des éléments. Le sable du désert soulevé par les rafales de vent, se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, le frappant violemment de milliers de petits grains sur chaque parcelle de peau nue de son corps. C'était douloureux, comme une brûlure, Iruka avait même l'impression que le vent et le sable étaient aussi coupant que la lame affûtée d'un kunaï._

 _La vision du chûnin obscurcit par la tempête, l'empêchait de voir où se trouvait ses compagnons. Une panique sourde l'envahit. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Il cria chacun de leur nom dans l'espoir de se faire entendre ou de les entendre mais le vent rugissant engloutit ses appels._

 _Quelques minutes auparavant, il se faisait harceler de questions par Temari dont le sujet favori était Shikamaru. Iruka avait répondu de bon cœur à la jeune fille et en avait profité pour partager avec elle, quelques uns de ses souvenirs du temps où il était encore le professeur de l'héritier du clan Nara, à l'académie ninja. Kankurô, agacé par le comportement de sa sœur et le sujet de son engouement, n'avait cessé de râler dans sa barbe, alors que l'Anbu de Konoha qui les avait accompagné dans leur excursion n'avait, quant à lui, pas décroché un mot._

 _Maintenant, Iruka était séparé d'eux et il ne voyait pas plus loin que ses mains tendues devant lui. Si seulement il pouvait voir où il se dirigeait, il pourrait retourner sur ses pas et s'abriter dans les rochers qu'il avait aperçu avant le début de la tempête._

 _Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit un bras le saisir par la taille et qu'une cape l'enveloppa. Protégé du vent et du sable, il s'agrippa au corps de son sauveur providentiel et se laissa emporter._

Iruka abaissa l'aigue-marine et ferma les yeux brièvement. Dans sa main, qu'il tenait farouchement serrée, la pierre était le seul lien physique et tangible qui lui rappelait ce qui s'était produit ensuite.

 _Iruka avait du sable plein la gorge, le nez et les yeux. Agenouillé sur le sol sablonneux de la grotte, où il avait trouvé refuge avec son camarade Anbu, il toussait, s'étouffait et cherchait désespérément de l'air. Le sable avait failli avoir raison de lui en s'insinuant partout, dans ses narines, comme dans sa bouche. Son compagnon le fit asseoir puis, d'une main, lui saisit le menton. Iruka sentit alors de l'eau couler dans son gosier irrité. Il sursauta quand il comprit que ce n'était pas au goulot de sa gourde qu'il buvait mais aux lèvres de l'Anbu qui l'accompagnait._

 _Le chûnin rougit d'embarras, sa bouche scellée à celle du shinobi d'élite et ses mains accrochées à la cape de celui-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait. Durant ce court instant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cet échange aussi doux et chaleureux qu'un baiser donné par un amant attentionné. L'eau coulait doucement dans sa gorge asséchée et l'apaisait tout aussi sûrement_.

 _L'instructeur avait cessé de tousser et de s'étouffer. L'eau que lui avait donné son compagnon avait été suffisante pour qu'il reprenne son souffle; cependant, il n'avait pas encore pu ouvrir les yeux à cause du sable emprisonné sous ses paupières. Les démangeaisons et les brûlures lui firent lâcher la cape de l'autre homme, pour aller tenter de déloger tout le sable qui s'y était insinué. L'Anbu l'en empêcha en lui bloquant les bras, puis revint une deuxième fois lui redonner de l'eau de la même manière. Le chûnin tressaillit au contact délicat des lèvres de l'autre homme, sur les siennes. A l'embarras vint s'ajouter la honte de se faire bercer de la sorte ; néanmoins, ne pouvant se soustraire de l'emprise de l'Anbu, il s'agrippa à son biceps, creusant ses doigts dans les muscles dures du soldat d'élite._

 _Un début de panique menaça de s'emparer de lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, incapable de se défendre en cas de danger. Ses instincts et ses réflexes conditionnés lui hurlaient qu'il était à la merci de l'Anbu, avec la nette impression que les lèvres de ce dernier s'attardaient plus longuement que la première fois, sur les siennes._

 _Voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer des choses qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était inconcevable qu'un Anbu aussi prestigieux que Chien utilise sa position pour tirer de lui un quelconque avantage. Il cherchait simplement à l'aider. Le chûnin fit de son mieux pour se détendre._

 _Les lèvres de l'Anbu se détachèrent des siennes puis de l'eau coula sur son visage, tandis qu'un chiffon doux enleva l'excédent de sables et de poussières qui s'étaient accumulés autour de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche. Iruka avait pu ensuite soulever ses paupières. Le regard trouble et les yeux irrités par le sable, le chûnin remarqua que l'Anbu avait déjà remis son masque de porcelaine en place ; cependant, ce dernier le tenait toujours dans ses bras, fermement en place._

Le chûnin poussa un soupir tandis qu'un frisson délicieux le traversa. Il avait fait de son mieux pour oublier tout ceci et honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'Anbu mais c'était sans compter sur ce petit fragment d'aigue-marine qui venait raviver tous ses souvenirs de Suna.

Iruka avait passé trente-six heures dans une grotte à l'abri de la tempête de sable qui les avait surpris, en compagnie de l'Anbu et il n'avait jamais autant communiqué avec lui durant ce laps de temps que pendant les trois semaines qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble dans le Pays du Vent.

 _Le masque de porcelaine penché au-dessus de lui semblait le dévisager. Aucune expression ne trahissait la face impassible de Chien et cela mettait Iruka de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

 _A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?_

 _"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"_

 _Le chûnin écarquilla les yeux d'effarement. En trois semaines, il n'avait encore jamais entendu la voix de l'Anbu. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était surpris._

 _"Oui, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. Pourriez-vous... me relâcher... s'il vous plaît ?"_

 _L'Anbu pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il n'avait pas compris la demande du sensei puis, lentement, il desserra son étreinte et s'écarta de lui. Chien resta cependant agenouillé à ses côtés tandis que le jeune homme enlevait le restant de sable de son visage et époussetait son uniforme._

L'instructeur détacha son bandeau frontal et le déposa sur son bureau surchargé de livres et de rouleaux, puis il défit sa queue de cheval. Il se massa légèrement le cuir chevelu avant de s'affaler sur son sofa. Il porta l'aigue-marine à ses lèvres comme s'il pouvait encore goûter dessus le sable de Suna.

C'était ce petit bout de pierre que l'Anbu avait arraché au désert.

C'était grâce à ce petit bout de pierre que l'Anbu et lui-même avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser mutuellement.

Tout avait commencé peu après l'investiture de Tsunade en tant que nouvel Hokage. Suna était revenu vers Konoha pour rétablir les liens diplomatiques qui s'étaient brisés lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru pendant les examens chûnin. Dans un esprit de réconciliation entre les deux nations shinobi, la Sannin avait décidé de faire un déplacement jusqu'au village caché des Sables. Iruka faisait partie de la délégation en tant qu'instructeur et représentant de l'académie ninja.

Le premier geste politique de Tsunade en tant que chef militaire était d'aider Suna à se constituer sa propre école shinobi. Le jeune homme était donc présent pour former les futurs instructeurs mais sa venue avait été expressément demandée par Gaara lui-même. Apparemment le jinchiruki avait été impressionné par la ferveur de Naruto lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé de son ancien sensei.

Quand Iruka y repensait, le voyage en lui-même s'était déroulé sans encombre malgré les temps troublés qui agitaient le monde. Leur petite délégation ne comportait qu'une dizaine de ninjas dont quatre Anbu, ainsi que deux émissaires délégués par le Seigneur du Pays du Feu. Une fois arrivé aux portes du désert, ils avaient empruntés l'une des routes desservant les différentes cités du Pays du Vent et utilisées habituellement par les **caravanes** commerciales, pour atteindre le village caché des Sables.

Leur séjour à Suna ne devait durer que quelques jours mais une demande émanant du Kazekage lui-même fit revoir les prérogatives de Tsunade. En effet, le jeune jinchuriki désirait que le tuteur de Naruto reste plus longtemps. Après un temps de réflexion, Godaime accéda à la demande de Gaara, en autorisant Iruka à séjourner quelques jours de plus. Si au début elle fut réticente à cette idée, elle se laissa finalement convaincre, à la seule condition qu'un Anbu de la Feuille reste avec l'instructeur.

Chien fut désigné pour rester et veiller sur le sensei car Tsunade n'avait encore qu'une confiance limitée en Suna. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre un autre de ses shinobis alors que le village venait à peine d'enterrer ceux qui étaient morts au cours de la dernière attaque. De plus, Iruka n'était pas n'importe quel instructeur, il avait été non seulement le tuteur du jinchuriki de Kyûbi mais aussi l'ancien secrétaire particulier de Sandaime. Il était précieux et important à bien des égards, s'il lui arrivait malheur qui sait comment Naruto réagirait. Le sceau se briserait probablement et libérerait le démon-renard comme lors de la mission au Pays des Vagues où le pire avait été évité de justesse.

Non, Tsunade n'était pas décidée à laisser un homme avec autant de pouvoir, tout seul en territoire inconnu.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'Anbu Chien devient l'ombre du chûnin, le suivant dans le moindre de ses déplacements tout en étant aussi silencieux et invisible que l'exigeait sa fonction. Durant ces premiers temps de collaboration, Iruka eut la vague impression que l'Anbu devait le connaître car ce dernier anticipait toujours le moindre de ses besoins et il connaissait aussi chacune de ses habitudes. Le chûnin en était venu à se demander si à Konoha, Chien et lui-même ne se côtoyaient pas de manière régulière.

C'était une possibilité sur laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de s'interroger.

Une routine s'installa rapidement entre les deux hommes sans qu'ils n'échangent aucune parole. Dire que Chien était un homme peu **loquace,** était un euphémisme. Le soldat d'élite n'ouvrit jamais la bouche pour prononcer le moindre mot, il ne communiquait que par geste et Iruka dû s'en accommoder. Non pas que cela gênait réellement l'instructeur mais cela le confortait dans l'idée que l'Anbu ne voulait pas qu'il le reconnaisse. Iruka ne fit donc aucune remarque à ce sujet, il se contenta de remplir la mission pour laquelle il avait été assigné et laissa Chien accomplir la sienne en assurant leurs **arrières**.

Alors, la plupart du temps Iruka parlait à voix haute pour combler le vide de sa chambre. Il ne s'imaginait pas que Chien pourrait l'écouter débattre avec lui-même. Peu importait au chûnin, la présence de l'Anbu à Suna avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de rassurant qui lui rappelait Konoha.

Iruka n'avait pas l'habitude de partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps du village, il se raccrochait à la présence du soldat d'élite pour ne pas trop penser à sa maison, ses amis et à ses élèves surtout.

En y repensant ici et maintenant, allongé sur son canapé, il était voué à finir dans les bras de l'Anbu énigmatique. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Le chûnin s'était donné au soldat masqué, tout aussi sûrement que celui-ci avait mis un terme à leurs rencontres nocturnes. Bien entendu, Iruka ne s'était pas imaginé que cela durerait pour l'éternité.

Ça restait quand même un beau souvenir que l'instructeur avait gardé près de son cœur. L'Anbu savait que le chûnin ne lui demanderait jamais rien et ne chercherait pas à le revoir.

Alors pourquoi était-il passé chez lui ?

Pourquoi maintenant après toutes ces semaines de silence depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Konoha ?

 _Ils avaient quitté Suna à la date prévue et voyagé plus vite qu'à l'aller. Rentrer à la maison donnait des ailes à l'instructeur. Il avait suivit le rythme imposé par l'Anbu sans faire la moindre remarque, ni lui demander de faire une pause quand il était épuisé. En quittant Suna, Chien avait de nouveau perdu sa langue et retrouvé son attitude solitaire. Iruka trouvait ça dommage mais cela signifiait aussi que la fin était proche._

 _Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt entourant Konoha, ils ralentirent leur allure. Les derniers kilomètres furent comme une promenade à travers les arbres gigantesques. Lorsque le village fut en vue, juste avant d'en franchir les portes, l'Anbu l'avait attiré dans un bosquet, à l'abri des regards pour un dernier baiser._

 _Iruka avait simplement fermé les yeux et laissé Chien l'embrasser. Le chûnin n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'était un baiser d'adieu. Il en avait profité pour glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de l'autre homme et les enfouirent ensuite dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait bien s'accorder ce dernier plaisir._

 _Chien se retira enfin et remit son masque en place. Iruka attendit que les doigts gantés de l'Anbu frôlent sa joue et ses lèvres pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux._

 _"Sensei..., dit-il de sa voix déformée. je suis désolé mais à partir de maintenant, nous devons cesser de nous voir."_

 _Le chûnin lui avait souri, aussi tendrement qu'il put avant de lui répondre._

 _"Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais me montrer digne de votre confiance, je ne dirai rien et je ne chercherai pas à vous revoir. Je vous le promets."_

 _Il posa ses deux mains sur le masque de porcelaine et ajouta en plongeant son regard dans les orbites obscures du masque._

 _"Prenez bien soin de vous."_

 _L'Anbu resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Sans doute avait-il été surpris par l'attitude bienveillante d'Iruka à son égard. Ou bien était-il tout simplement soulagé que le chûnin accepte aussi facilement cette rupture._

 _Ils retournèrent ensuite sur la route principale et atteignirent les portes de Konoha._

Pourquoi revenir vers lui et surtout pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme, non ?

Iruka n'avait pas pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en suppliant l'Anbu de le garder encore un peu. Non. Bien au contraire. Iruka avait parfaitement compris qu'ils s'étaient tenu compagnie et réconforter durant leur séjour en terre étrangère. Il n'était plus un enfant, il savait faire la part des choses.

Le chûnin ne nierait pas qu'il avait éprouvé et éprouvait encore beaucoup d'affection pour le soldat d'élite. La grande silhouette silencieuse qui l'avait suivi partout comme son ombre était, à bien des égards, attachante.

Toujours allongé sur son canapé, Iruka repensait encore à Suna et à la manière dont leur relation avait basculé dans quelque chose de plus... physique.

Les journées s'étaient égrenées au rythme de la formation des futurs instructeurs. Au bout d'une semaine, Iruka avait demandé l'autorisation à Gaara de faire un test grandeur nature à l'extérieur du village. Le chûnin avait insisté sur le fait que ce serait un bon moyen pour évaluer les progrès effectués par ses élèves car le désert et les massifs rocheux qui entouraient le village étaient idéales pour ce genre d'exercice. Le Kazekage avait finalement donné son accord. Le lendemain, Iruka et Chien quittèrent le village pour explorer le désert environnant, accompagnés par Temari et Kankuro, afin d'effectuer des repérages.

La tempête s'était déclarée seulement quelques heures après le début de leur sortie. L'instructeur avait entendue dire qu'elles pouvaient être aussi inattendues que virulentes. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. De même, il savait que les nuits dans le désert étaient glaciales mais il n'eut jamais à s'en plaindre, avec Chien toujours à ses côtés pour partager un peu de chaleur avec lui.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes avaient franchis la ligne, celle qui imposait aux shinobis de ne pas fraterniser durant une mission. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette tempête de sable, il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre eux. Iruka en avait la conviction.

Le soleil finit par disparaître et l'obscurité envahit l'appartement du chûnin. L'Anbu serait bientôt là. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Suna, Chien apparaissait toujours à la **lucarne** de sa chambre, située sous les toits, au moment où le soleil se retirait derrière les dunes de sable. Peut-être en ferait-il autant ici.

Iruka avait fini par s'assoupir sur son sofa tandis qu'il attendait l'arrivée du soldat d'élite. L'esprit toujours en alerte, il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit le chakra de Chien comme une caresse sur sa peau. La silhouette silencieuse de l'Anbu se détachait dans l'encadrement de sa porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur son petit balcon.

Les quelques mots que voulut prononcer le chûnin moururent dans sa gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le voyait bien dans la posture tendue du shinobi masqué.

Iruka déglutit.

"Anbu-san..."

Aucune réponse de l'homme masqué.

"J'ai eu votre message, ajouta-t-il timidement en montrant l'aigue-marine qu'il avait gardé dans la main. Vous vouliez me parler ?"

Ce qui semblait être un frisson parcourut l'Anbu.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda encore Iruka.

L'instructeur commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il se redressa doucement de son sofa, sans faire de gestes brusques, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une position assise.

"J'avais besoin de vous voir, dit enfin l'Anbu de sa voix déformée par le masque qu'il portait. Il fallait que je vous vois."

"Je vous écoute," l'encouragea le jeune homme malgré sa confusion.

Le soldat d'élite entra complètement dans l'appartement.

"Je pensais pouvoir y arriver mais je me rends compte que je ne fais qu'y penser à longueur de journée."

Le chûnin fronça des sourcils.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"J'ai menti, Iruka-sensei. Je vous ai menti."

Le jeune homme nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se leva et fit un pas en direction du soldat d'élite.

"Anbu-san, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Je parle de vous, sensei."

Iruka écarquilla les yeux d'effroi puis, pris de panique, il recula d'un pas.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai pourtant respecté ma parole, je n'ai rien dit à personne, je n'ai jamais cherché..." se justifia-t-il.

Le soldat d'élite secoua la tête.

"Non, sensei, l'interrompit-il. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, c'est moi..."

Iruka se détendit mais attendait la suite avec anxiété.

"Je rentre juste d'une longue mission, reprit l'Anbu, et j'avais envie de vous voir et de vous parler."

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"Suna," répondit simplement l'homme masqué.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait ne s'agir que de ça.

"Je croyais, murmura Iruka après un moment de silence, que nous devions cesser de nous voir."

"Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que vous m'avez répondu lorsque nous étions dans la grotte."

"Anbu-san..."

La tentative d'Iruka d'éclaircir la situation échoua lamentablement. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé ?

"Si je vous ai posé cette question c'est parce que je connaissais déjà le réponse."

Iruka fronça des sourcils.

 _Chien était en train de renforcer le mur de pierres qu'il avait érigé à leur arrivée, pour empêcher le sable de rentrer. Iruka ignorait combien de temps allait encore durer la tempête._

 _Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ?_

 _Impossible à dire et impossible à prévoir. Le chûnin produisit une flamme, à l'aide d'un katon, puis la scella après avoir préalablement tracé dans le sable, une série de symboles._

 _La flamme prisonnière du sceau éclaira d'une lumière douce et diffuse la caverne où les deux hommes s'étaient réfugiés. Chien qui venait d'achever de consolider le mur, s'était rapproché de l'instructeur. Il était visiblement très curieux de ce que celui-ci venait de réaliser._

 _"J'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire usage du fûinjutsu de cette manière."_

 _Iruka n'osait toujours pas regarder l'Anbu dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit en se frottant nerveusement la cicatrice de son visage._

 _"Un vieux truc que mon père m'a appris."_

 _L'Anbu hocha la tête et observa avec attention leur environnement maintenant qu'il était mieux éclairé. Il aperçu dans le fond de la caverne, une infractuosité dans la roche d'où provenait de l'air frais._

 _"Il y a un passage par ici," fit remarquer Chien._

 _Iruka vit à son tour la fissure et acquiesça._

 _"Il faudra aller l'explorer, on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être une antichambre mais avant, il faut faire le point de ce que nous avons."_

 _Chien se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête puis il vint s'agenouiller près du sensei d'académie car ce dernier avait raison. Dans ce genre de situation, la première chose à faire était de faire un état des lieux des ressources à disposition. Il fallait avant tout se montrer prévoyant en rationnant l'eau et la nourriture._

 _Chacun d'eux possédait une gourde d'eau et quelques barres énergétiques enrichies en_ _ **protéines**_ _et en fibres. En outre, le chûnin avait en sa possession quelques tranches de viande séchée et un sachet de dattes qu'il avait acheté sur le marché de Suna. Avec ça, ils avaient de quoi tenir au moins trois jours mais l'eau allait finir par poser problème._

 _Chien et Iruka partirent ensuite explorer leur refuge à la recherche d'une éventuelle source d'eau souterraine. Ils laissèrent la flamme scellée dans la grotte principale et utilisèrent leurs lampes torches pour s'engager dans le passage rocheux. Ce dernier, étroit, ne permettait pas à deux personnes de le longer côte à côte._

 _Chien s'y engouffra le premier et Iruka lui emboîta le pas. Ils progressèrent lentement, le dos contre la paroi, sur une pente descendante. Ils marchèrent ainsi sur une vingtaine de mètres environ, avant de déboucher dans une autre caverne. Celle-ci semblait plus spacieuse mais surtout plus fraîche._

 _A la lueur de sa lampe torche, Iruka répéta la même opération pour sceller une flamme afin de leur donner plus de clarté mais aussi pour économiser les batteries de leurs lampes. La flamme scellée leur permit de découvrir la fameuse antichambre dont Iruka soupçonnait l'existence. Elle était située beaucoup plus en profondeur que la première caverne mais son plafond était beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'il avait imaginé._

 _Un bruit de goutte à goutte se fit entendre et résonna contre les parois rocheuses. Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir, dans le fond de la caverne, ce qui semblait être un puits naturel par lequel de l'eau souterraine remontait._

 _"L'approvisionnement en eau ne sera plus un problème," fit remarquer l'Anbu._

 _Iruka s'agenouilla près du puits naturel fasciné par la couleur de son eau. La flamme scellée dans le sable faisait ressortir l'éclat bleu de celle-ci, aussi bleu que l'eau d'un_ _ **lagon**_ _. Le père d'Iruka était originaire d'un village côtier du Pays du Feu et à plusieurs reprises, il y avait emmené sa petite famille. Le chûnin avait eu ainsi l'occasion de se baigner dans les eaux turquoises des bassins peu profonds qui bordaient les plages de sable fin._

 _L'instructeur comprit rapidement que la teinte de l'eau provenait de ce qui semblait être un filon d'aigue-marine. Les bords du puits en étaient composés et en suivant du regard la veine, Iruka s'aperçut qu'elle remontait du rebord pour s'étendre sur la paroi rocheuse devant lui et l'Anbu, zébrant le mur de veinules plus au moins épaisses. On aurait dit un arbre aux branches multiples et aux racines profondes. Iruka en fut émerveillé._

 _"Regardez comme c'est splendide, j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau," murmura le chûnin en touchant les multiples ramifications du bout des doigts._

 _Chien vint s'agenouiller près de l'instructeur et l'observa quelques instants._

 _"Vous semblez aimer ce qui est beau, Iruka-sensei."_

 _"Comme tout le monde, je suppose."_

 _L'Anbu toucha lui aussi les cristaux qui dépassaient, frôlant la main d'Iruka, avant de saisir un kunaï dans sa poche._

 _"Si vous aimez la beauté apparente, avait-il dit en extrayant un éclat d'aigue-marine avec la pointe de sa lame. Seriez-vous capable d'aimer la monstruosité qui est à l'intérieur de moi ?"_

 _Il lui avait ensuite tendu la pierre comme un défi à relever et qu'Iruka avait saisi comme une chance à ne pas manquer._

Iruka s'était toujours douté que Chien et lui se connaissaient ou, tout du moins, s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant leur mission à Suna. L'Anbu venait de lui confirmer ses soupçons.

"Je vous l'ai toujours dit et je vous le répète encore : vous n'êtes pas monstrueux, à mes yeux vous ne l'avez jamais été."

Chien fit un pas en avant vers le jeune homme.

"C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé avec vous, Iruka-sensei, cela parait tellement facile d'aimer lorsque je suis à vos côtés et j'ai même cru que nous pourrions continuer ici."

"Taisez-vous !" s'écria soudainement Iruka.

L'Anbu se tut. L'instructeur regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté mais le fait est que Chien était celui qui avait rompu. Il en souffrait encore mais il ne pouvait le lui avouer.

"Que voulez-vous exactement de moi ? Je dis bien exactement. N'allez pas penser que je me plierai à toutes vos exigences, sous prétexte que vous avez toujours tout décidé entre nous."

Contre toute attente et de manière aussi imprévisible qu'inattendue, l'Anbu s'agenouilla devant l'instructeur et le saisit par la taille.

"Je n'ai aucune exigence à formuler, Iruka-sensei, je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai eu la faiblesse de penser que vous pourriez aimer un monstre comme moi, le temps d'un voyage dans le désert et peut-être plus encore."

Iruka cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

"Que dites-vous là ?"

"J'ai aimé veiller sur vous, je savais que j'aimerai veiller sur vous dès que je vous ai rencontré la première fois, c'est pour ça que je me suis porté volontaire pour rester à Suna."

"Quoi ?" Hoqueta Iruka hébété.

Il s'était porté volontaire ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il s'était porté volontaire.

"Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est continuer à le faire, ici, à Konoha même si je ne dois plus vous toucher, même si je dois vous voir aimer un autre que moi."

Le chûnin secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à cette situation. L'instructeur fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Chien. Il sentit l'homme se détendre sous ses doigts.

"Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi en faire un drame, alors que c'est vous qui avait mis un terme à notre relation ?"

Iruka s'était menti à lui-même pendant des semaines, Chien avait prit une place plus importante dans sa vie qu'il l'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Si son cœur était le seul juge, il aurait rendu son **verdict** depuis longtemps mais sa raison avait prit le pas sur ses désirs.

"Parce que je dois bientôt rendre le masque et quitter la voie de l'Ombre. Tant que je suis Anbu, il n'y a aucun avenir possible entre nous mais si je reviens dans le système régulier ninja, je peux être à vous."

Iruka manqua de respirer, son cœur faisait des siennes à vouloir lui dire ce qu'il refusait d'entendre depuis le début.

"Vous ne devriez pas dire toutes ces choses," chuchota encore l'instructeur.

"Je viens d'accomplir ma dernière mission en tant qu'Anbu. Demain je redeviens un jônin comme les autres et j'ai envie d'être avec vous."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que vous êtes tellement facile à aimer, sensei."

Iruka secoua la tête et refoula autant qu'il put les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

"Vous ne devriez même plus me regarder."

"Je ne pense qu'à ça, du matin au soir, vous êtes dans chacune de mes pensées."

La surface polie du masque reposait sur son ventre. Derrière la porcelaine, la respiration du shinobi d'élite était lourde.

"Iruka-sensei, accepteriez-vous de me rencontrer sans le masque ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

L'Anbu se redressa de toute sa taille et posa ses longs doigts gantés sur les joues du sensei tout en inclinant la tête vers lui.

"Je vous donne rendez-vous demain. Si vous y venez, c'est que vous acceptez un avenir possible entre nous, si vous ne venez pas..."

Il se tut. La fin de la phrase resta en suspend mais Iruka avait compris l'idée.

"Je vous attendrai sur le banc, celui qui est sous le grand chêne dans le parc, près de l'académie. Au couché du soleil."

L'Anbu se sépara du chûnin et regagna la porte-fenêtre avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit là. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé la veille, chez lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser aux propos de l'Anbu.

L'instructeur était quelqu'un de pragmatique, il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas baser une vie de couple uniquement sur les relations physiques. Iruka n'était pas ignare et naïf à ce point, il avait eu son lot de relations malheureuses et d'expériences plus ou moins réussies.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à croire qu'avec Chien ça serait différent ? Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne savait rien sur lui.

Iruka poussa un soupir de lassitude et s'affala sur le banc en bois ; néanmoins, malgré toutes ses interrogations, il était là, au rendez-vous. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il était seul ou s'il voyait la silhouette familière de Chien. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui.

Le chûnin poussa un autre soupir, il avait espéré que Chien serait arrivé en premier, au moins il aurait su que c'était lui mais l'Anbu semblait décider à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

L'instructeur déposa sa sacoche à côté de lui et s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc. L'attente risquait d'être longue, autant qu'il prenne ses aises. Iruka connaissait bien cet endroit, c'était à deux minutes environ de l'académie et il venait souvent s'asseoir sur ce banc quand il avait besoin de s'isoler du tumulte de l'école. C'était son endroit préféré du parc...

"Yo !" Entendit-il au-dessus de lui.

Le chûnin leva la tête et vit, assis sur une branche du chêne, le célèbre mais non moins infâme, ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi. A lui aussi c'était son endroit préféré du parc. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de se croiser sous le chêne et de partager ce banc le temps d'une discussion.

"Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei," répondit poliment Iruka avec un sourire.

Le jônin le lui rendit, du moins, Iruka le supposait car l'œil visible de l'autre homme se plissa.

"Cela faisait un petit moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu," observa le ninja copieur.

"Effectivement," concéda Iruka.

"Puis-je venir me joindre à vous ?"

Iruka déglutit sans cesser de lui sourire. Chien n'était pas encore arrivé et Iruka ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait s'il le voyait discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre à leur rendez-vous.

"Bien sûr."

Et en moins d'une seconde Kakashi était assis à côté de lui. Ils commencèrent à discuter, à parler de tout et de rien, à rattraper le temps. Bientôt les lampadaires s'allumèrent et la nuit les enveloppa. Chien ne se montra jamais.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Kakashi était en train de relater une histoire impliquant Gai-sensei, ses gros sourcils et son uniforme en ulta moulant qui avait rétréci au lavage. Ils étaient en train de rire du dénouement peu probable de cette histoire dont seul Maito Gai en avait le secret quand Iruka se tourna vers le ninja copieur.

"Kakashi-sensei, puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"Faites donc."

"Quand allez-vous vous décidez à me parler, Kakashi-sensei ?"

Le jônin le dévisagea. Impossible de dire s'il était surpris ou pas.

"Et vous ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me poser la question ?"

Iruka fit la moue. Il détestait quand l'homme masqué répondait à une question par une autre question.

"Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez fixé un rendez-vous ici. Cela va faire bientôt deux heures que nous sommes là, à discuter de tout, sauf du sujet principal."

L'instructeur déglutit. Il aurait aimé éviter d'aborder le sujet en premier mais il était temps que cette comédie cesse.

"Maa... je ne savais pas comment vous en parler, je suppose que j'attendais un moment plus propice."

"Ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps," fit remarquer le chûnin.

"Je ne suis pas très courageux quand il s'agit de faire ce genre de confidences," expliqua Kakashi en baissant le regard.

"Moi non plus."

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Iruka sentit ensuite une main lui serrer doucement l'épaule.

"Avez-vous changé d'avis ? Regrettez-vous d'être venu maintenant que vous savez que c'est moi ?"

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête. Non.

"C'est fait alors ? Vous avez quitté l'Anbu ?"

Kakashi acquiesça sans bouger sa main.

"Il était temps que j'arrête. Suna m'a fait comprendre que j'étais prêt et que si je le voulais, il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un pour moi, prêt à m'accepter tel que je suis."

Iruka sentit ses joues lui brûler.

"Est-ce que j'ai eu tord de croire que vous m'avez aimé un peu et que c'est toujours le cas ?"

Iruka resta un instant silencieux, préférant bien choisir ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Je crois surtout que j'ai envie d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître."

Kakashi sourit sous son masque avant de se pencher vers le sensei. Son visage était si proche de celui du jeune homme qu'il n'eut qu'à murmurer ces quelques mots pour voir dans le regard du chûnin que ce dernier était tout à lui.

"Je vois que nous partageons le même point de vue."

Il crocheta avec deux doigts le rebord de son masque, sous le regard ébahi d'Iruka, rouge d'embarras. Il était si près de ses lèvres, prêt à l'embrasser, tandis qu'il faisait glisser lentement son masque en ajoutant ces quelques mots.

"Je vois que nous nous comprenons."

FIN


End file.
